House Of Sisterhood
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Anubis house get told of their true identities by their new greek teacher Mr Brunner, how will Sibuna deal with this new twist and are there still more twists to come? It's my first fanfiction so PLEASE review! Percabeth, Peddie Amfie and Jara
1. Oh Greek

**Hi this is my is my first fan fiction so please review!- BTW I do not own anything- HPJ Cat**

It started off a very boring and ordinary day but little did Sibuna know that for all of Anubis house and two members in particular it was going to be the start of the strangest week of their lives ,and, considering everything that had happened in Anubis House recently that did mean a lot.

"Uh" Patricia moaned as Sibuna(including the newly initiated Joy) trudged to school on a dreary Monday morning "Why does it have to be _our_ school that gets picked for the trial of a new language scheme "Yeah, have you seen we have to choose between French, Spanish or the worst of all, Greek" Joy added "Greek 's supposed be the hardest and most boring language in the history of languages" "Knowing us, Mr Sweet should have got a hieroglyphics coach!" Nina joked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. The Sibuna gang were miserable because their school had been chosen out of thousands of others to test run a new language scheme the European council was hoping to spread out to other schools all over Europe. Mr Sweet had called it a prestigious honour; the students called it a waste of time. "Come on guys" Fabian said checking his watch "If we hurry we might be able to sign up for French or Spanish before they fill up". Unfortunately everyone else had had the same idea and French and Spanish had been filled up, they begrudgingly signed the Greek sheet. There was only two other names on the sheet, Mara probably signed up for the cultural experience and persuaded Jerome who probably signed up to stay close to his new girlfriend.

Greek Lessons started the next lesson. The Sibuna gang nervously walked past the new Greek teacher, the wheelchair bound Mr Brunner. He seemed really nice and to the room's amazement they understood what he was saying perfectly even though none of them had ever heard a word of Greek in their lives. Suddenly after a scarily easy lesson the bell rang but Mr Brunner asked them to wait 5 minutes, they were pleased with missing some double maths. Little did they know that what he was going to tell them would change their lives forever…


	2. Black Out

"Listen children, I know you are special" Mr Brunner spoke calmly "Therefore I need to speak to you all after school on Wednesday. Please don't be late, please bring the rest of your house and also your little sister, Jerome." He then left the classroom closely followed by Mara and Jerome. "Guys" Nina whispered to Sibuna "What does he mean, do you think he knows about the mystery" Fabian looked worriedly at his girlfriend who had traces of terror in her eyes. Suddenly the world went black for Nina. Fabian and Amber rushed forward to catch her and, with Mr Sweets permission, took her back to the house.

After school

Patricia POV

Nina had been off school for the rest of the day but when we had got back she was ok. "We can trust Mr Brunner, Sarah said so in my vision" she grinned "so we only have to wait and see what he says on Wednesday", Sibuna had been overjoyed obviously and had rushed off to tell the other house members. "Slimeball, I need to speak to you alone" I walked in his room but he wasn't there, suddenly he jumped out from behind the door scaring me to death "EDDIE" I yelled chasing him round the house before we eventually kissed and made up. I explained about Mr Brunner and how weird Nina was feeling before Victor gave his infamous speech. After the pin dropped I rushed back to my room and wondered if this was going to be another weird week. Little did I know just how weird it would be…


	3. Freak Out

Wednesday Afternoon

Third Person POV

Finally the mysterious afternoon arrived and Anubis House(along with Poppy) had arrived at the Frobisher Library where they were supposed to meet Mr Brunner but instead they found post it notes written in Greek which everyone understood told them to meet Mr Brunner in a clearing in the wood. The Sibuna gang were worried he would try to kidnap them but Nina was certain he was trustworthy and therefore they followed her. They followed a trail of string round the wood until they reached the clearing. Standing in the clearing wasn't Mr Brunner instead it was a magnificent gleaming white centaur "My faith has finally been rewarded" he whispered almost like he couldn't believe they were there although after seeing their shocked faces he snapped out of it and began to speak clearly "Greetings, You may have realised I am not your average Greek teacher, I am in fact Chiron, centaur and activities manager at Camp Half Blood. "Do you honestly believe after all we've seen here we just going to head off to some creepy camp with some deranged freak" Patricia demanded finally finding her voice "Yes" Chiron answered staring intently at Patricia who realised after seeing his eyes he was telling the truth and walked off dejectedly with the others to get their bags "By the way Miss Jaffray, Mr Sweet, Trudy, Victor and everyone's parents are aware of this camp and have given permission for you to go there" he answered Mara's unspoken question.

15 minutes later

Everyone walked back into the clearing oohing and ahhhing at the Pegasi who were pulling the floating carriage which would take them to camp half blood. Once everyone and their entire luggage were inside (including Chiron who was back in his enchanted wheelchair) the Pegasi flew into the air and Chiron suddenly found himself bombarded with questions.

Chiron POV

One at one at time please I yelled and slowly everyone settled down and put their hands in the air like they were in nursery school. I couldn't help chuckling to myself at the sight of 10 teenage demi gods sitting waving their hands in the air like 3 year olds. "Miss Martin" I asked a dirty blonde haired American "Sir" she asked nervously "how far away is this camp", thank goodness I thought to myself an easy question, "Miss Martin, the camp is located in Long Island, New York" "Like in America, new York" interrupted a pretty blonde girl "Yes, Miss Millington" if you look down you can see the Alantic Ocean" "But how is that possible, we've only been flying about 15 minutes we should be above Manchester" added a lanky boy with sandy hair, I was about to answer but his little sister butted in first "he's a centaur, Gerbil, _anything_ is possible". Finally about 100 questions later the carriage stopped next to a ripe strawberry field "Welcome" I said to everybody "Welcome to Camp Half Blood".


	4. Oh My Gods

Thalia's POV

"This new demigod must be really powerful" my best friend Annabeth chatted to me as he headed up half blood hill to meet Chiron and the newest camp member "the last person he went on a house call for was Percy", I chuckled to myself as my normally complete logical and clear minded friend swooned over her boyfriend, I knew it was true love however not everyone agreed, I could hear curses being yelled from the lake on the other side of camp, I sighed at least now I could experience true love although that was the only upside to my exit from the hunters; A month ago during a hunt a giant that had been in hiding threw a canister of immortal poison at Lady Artemis, this poison was the only thing that could kill my lady so I threw myself in its way, the only way to save me was for me to leave the hunt and become a normal demi god. "Oh My Gods" I stuttered not being able to believe what I was seeing at the bottom of the hill, "What" Annabeth quickly snapped out of her lovey dovey trance, she too gasped. "Annabeth, Thalia will you show our new campers the orientation film while I settle the Pegasi down. Annabeth and I both nodded and led them to watch the film which would change the way they saw the world forever…

**Sorry it's short PLEASE REVIEW! Or Thalia will be so ashamed Zeus will turn her back into a tree!**


	5. Awwwww

**Hi- for ImTheMostAwesomePerson, Percy is coming in this chapter**

Annabeths Pov

"So we are the children of mythical gods" asked a tall lanky overly arrogant blonde guy "I must say fellow housemates this is an amazing revenge prank", "Hi, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena, and THIS" I snapped back at him "is real" as I finished my sentence I pulled out my knife and threw it where it stuck into the donut he had just grabbed out of his pocket covering him in jam causing the whole camp, including the other newcomers to laugh at him, "man you got owned" a darker skinned boy laughed at the taller boy who was still in shock. "Oh and by the way before you try to hit on me I have a boyfriend" I smirked before walking off. "Oooooooooooh what's his na-"before a walking Barbie doll could finish I saw a black dot in the sky getting bigger "PERCY" I screamed happily, "I think her boyfriend is called Percy" Barbie's best friend with dirty blonde hair whispered to her. I turned round to see Percy climbing off Blackjack and jogged towards me "Annabeth" he smiled then spoke quietly "who are the new recruits" I answered just as quietly "there's Barbie(definitely Aphrodite) and her BFF, rebel girl and her rebel boyfriend, rebel girls BFF, nerdy girl and her boyfriend jerk boy and his little sister and joker boy and nerdy boy'', "What do you think of them" he asked nervously, "Awwww is Seaweed Brain jealous" I cooed, he blushed "Don't worry I don't like any of them and they're all taken, Joker boy and Barbie, Nerdy and Jerky, Barbie's best friend with nerdy boy, Rebel girl and rebel boy it's only the girls that are free" "Awwww is wise girl jealous" he cooed back to louds Awwwws coming from the Aphrodite cabin, I was trying to ignore them, but after 5 minutes of continuousness Awwwws from them I snapped "If your boyfriend had just come back from a dangerous quest you'd want some **ALONE **time with him, and by alone I mean **WITHOUT YOU" **they quickly scurried back inside their cabin we kissed quickly before heading to dinner.

Amber Pov

I stared at the gleaming snowy white centaur, it was funny thinking that if I had told Nina and the others this morning Mr Brunner was actually a centaur they would have thought I had inhaled too much hairspray. Everyone keeps calling me Aphrodite, at first I thought they were being mean but then Fabian and Alfie Boo told me that Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty , Awwww I thought to myself, the people at this camp are so nice. It was now the moment I had been dreading, dinner time. I was worried about there being the standard camp food of greasy hot dogs, burgers and chips. Luckily I had worried for nothing as they brought out low fat roast chicken and loads of salad plus it was all delicious but the most amazing things were the glasses you just told them what drink you wanted and they magically filled up with it it, I had diet lemonade and it was the nicest lemonade I had ever had. I was in heaven but little did I know that revelations at the campfire would ruin it all…


	6. The Prophecy

At the campfire

Patricia's Pov

After a delicious dinner which wasn't to Eddie's taste (not enough whipped cream) we headed to the campfire, a beautiful flame kept flickering up and down depending on how much spirit we had, Chiron had invited all the gods to the campfire in the hope of getting us claimed as soon as possible. Everyone thought Amber belonged to the Aphrodite cabin; apparently they had already cleared out a bed for her! Suddenly Mara started glowing a pearly grey "All hail Mara Jaffray daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" Chiron announced, the whole camp knelt down to her, that wasn't a surprise, Mara, school nerd was obviously the daughter of the black haired goddess sitting beaming on a throne the exact colour of Mara's glow, Mara blushed before sitting down next to Jerome who was next to be claimed, a second later a caduceus appeared him and Poppy's heads "All hail Poppy and Jerome Clark, children of Hermes, god of thieves, messengers, travelers and the roads" Chiron declared again and again everyone bowed, the brother and sister hugged each other before sitting down again, only two people had been claimed but I already wanted go straight to sleep, wait make that three Alfie was now glowing a beautiful golden colour "All hail Alfie Lewis son of Apollo". Up on the thrones a young conceited guy was reciting what must have been one of his famously awful poems to his twin sister who looked like she wanted to throw herself into the pits of Tartarus. Fabian then glowed the same golden colour, well I thought to myself that explains the awful haiku he wrote for Nina, Chiron repeated his line then Fabian sat down. I gasped when Eddie started glowing black "All hail Edison Miller, son of Hecate" Hecate was floating a bit further back as she was a minor goddess but she was smiling proudly at her son, I giggled as my boyfriend awkwardly waved at his newfound mother. I saw a pretty girl wearing the same sort of clothes as me stood next to the pretty girl with intense grey eyes who I think was called Annabell, "Hi" I whispered to her "Hi, finally someone with good taste" she said looking at my clothes , "this is sooooooooo boring" I whined in her ear "Don't talk to me about boring" she said grimly "Try being a tree for 7 years(A/N I don't know how long she was actually a tree for) trust me, then you can talk to me about boring" she smiled "I like your tiara" I whispered, it looked like it had an interesting backstory "Have you heard of the hunters of Artemis?" I nodded and she continued her story. I felt really guilty for some reason when she told me about having to leave the hunters and Artemis giving her her lieutenant tiara to thank Thalia for saving her life" During the story Joy became a daughter of Athena, that didn't surprise me after witnessing some of Joy's strategies to get Fabian, they would of worked if Fabian wasn't so hung up on Nina. So now Mara, Poppy, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Eddie and Joy had been claimed leaving, Me, Amber and Nina. Suddenly Nina began to glow a different golden light then Apollo's children, Apollo himself was shaking with shock "The sister goddesses will unite, On 1 year from the night," she declared in a dreamlike state before blacking out, everyone rushed to her side when suddenly a redheaded girl glowed green and she too spoke in a dreamlike state and continued what everyone had realise to be now a prophecy "The titan lord will come to fight, If the sisters choose the light everything will be alright, if the sisters are set apart, everything will be bad from the very start" then she too blacked out. "Everyone" Chiron spoke darkly "We have a new great prophecy".

What does anyone think good, bad or anything else? PLEASE review


	7. Finding Out the Truth

Summer holidays Woooooooooooooooo! No more work!

Patricia POV

"What was **that**" a stern man, who was obviously Zeus asked Apollo the question everyone was thinking, "There used to be three oracles as you know but one of them met a man and together they had a son, the oracle was passed down by bloodline not whoever welcomed the spirit, Rachel is the oracle of Delphi and Nina is the other oracles descendant. The last time the two Oracles met they made the first great prophecy." By the time Apollo finished his story, the whole camp was in shock and even the flame seemed to flickering curiously. Suddenly as if someone was trying was trying to change the topic I began to glow pink. Everyone including the other Anubisers gasped in shocked. I was shocked as well when Chiron announced "All hail Patricia Williamson, daughter of Aphrodite" when I looked down I realised my dress was a long black gown, but even more shocking was when Amber started to glow red, Amber was a daughter of Ares.

**I know it's short but I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllly yyyyy wanted to stop it there. Why has burly more Ares like Patricia been claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite? **

**Why has girly matchmakery Amber been claimed as a daughter of Ares?**

**Link to Patricia's claiming outfit on profile!**

**Find out soon in House Of Sisterhood.**

**I'll start the next chapter when I get 10 reviews.**


	8. I'm Sorry

Sorry, this story is on Hiatus. I'm more interested in getting some of my other stories sorted right now. Please read and review my other stories though, the more reviews I get for them the quicker I can get back to this story!

Again sorry,

Aikia


End file.
